F-22A Raptor
The F-22A Raptor is a highly advanced 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed by Lockweed Mardin for the US Army as the next-generation TSF to replace the F-15 Eagle. Notable for its cutting-edge performance and stealth, the F-22A is truly a 3rd generation TSF in every sense of the word, and is capable of both stunning anti-BETA and anti-TSF combat performance. History During the 1990s, the Raptor started out as two prototypes in the Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter program: the YF-22 series faced off against the YF-23 series in the ATSF program to determine the next American TSF. The YF-22 won because of its superior uptime, ease of maintenance, cheaper manufacturing cost, and ease of incorporation into existing US combat doctrine, and the decision was made to mass-produce it as the F-22A Raptor. The decision was met with criticism from around the world, largely because the inclusion of true stealth capabilities on a TSF implied that the USA would be willing to fight enemy nations without care or consequence to the BETA invasion. Despite its appearances and the tactics of its users, the F-22A is extremely maneuverable in close-quarters combat thanks to its design and the high thrust-to-weight ratio of its Jump Units. Unique among TSFs for its multi-port compound-eye sensors and low-profile head unit influenced by Lockweed Mardin's involvement in the Hi-MAREF project, the other portions of the F-22A's frame are also optimized to reduce radar signature from the front via stealth coatings, materials used in construction, and anti-radar shaping. Several other improvements, like the implementation of Operation By Light in its components, integration with active jamming technology, super high speed cruise capability for long-range stealthy travel, reduced noise and heat signatures from its Jump Units and lowered vibration level when walking are also part of the F-22A's overall stealth capabilities, bringing its lethality to new heights in anti-TSF combat. Its design remains top-of-the-line even a decade after its conceptualization, solid proof of the Raptor's legacy. Deployment It is unknown when the Raptor first entered active service, but its rollout date and location was March 14, 2001, at the US Army's Langley Base, a place suspected of being under the CIA's control to some degree. |-|Alternative= It was first seen in active combat with the during the [[66th_Tactical_Armored_Battalion|66th Tactical Armored Battalion Hunter]] during the 12/5 Incident in 2001, where its incredible performance combined with the skills of the pilot involved, led by Major Alfred Walken of the US Army, successfully defended the UN's 207th Tactical Armored Platoon while they were evacuating the Shogun from the area. The Raptor, which previously boasted an amazing 100:1 kill ratio against the F-15, managed to clinch a respectable 7:1 kill ratio against superior numbers of skilled pilots in Type-94 Shiranui and Type-77/F-4J Gekishin in no small part thanks to its stealth and maneuverability. No further deployments of the F-22A have been seen throughout the course of the events of Alternative since, although it is highly likely that other units utilizing Raptors have been deployed around the world whenever American presence is needed. After its display of might against the Type-94, many nations around the world became interested in purchasing their own F-22As (Japan included, at one point in time). However (and rightfully so by policymakers), leadership elements seeking to safeguard American power and technological superiority have banned the sale and export of the F-22A, or any of its related technological materials and blueprints, to any other nation. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= In The Day After 02, the Raptor returns; once again piloted by Major Walken and the pilots of the [[66th_Tactical_Armored_Battalion|66th Tactical Armored Battalion Hunter]], the F-22As of Hunter demonstrate their superiority over other TSFs in various missions. From the Defence of Seattle to the pursuit of insurgents after the hijacking of the Seattle Food Plant and the 8th Border War between US/Japan and French/Canadian forces, the F-22A has proven itself capable of any feat on the battlefield, and the Raptors of the 66th maintain a flawless record of never having been shot down in combat. In particular, Major Walken demonstrated the capabilities of the Raptor during the 8th Border War, destroying a Tornado and a Rafale before stalemating another Rafale in close-combat, despite having his F-22A's stealth capabilities compromised by the enemy's sensor network. F-22A Raptor EMD Phase2 Prior to full-scale production in 2001, the Raptor had undergone further testing with several pre-production units; its full designation is the F-22A Raptor Engineering and Manufacturing Development Phase, or F-22A EMD Phase2. All discovered faults on both YF-22s are rectified, with its final performance comparable to the production F-22A. This includes switching to the production-model FE119-PW-100 engines in its Jump Units rather than the trial models used on YF-22 N22YF (YF-22 Raptor Unit 2). The F-22A EMD Phase2 also used a cobalt-colored radio wave-absorbing paint, which would eventually be replaced by the grey-green radio wave-absorbing paint on the F-22A. The Raptor EMD Phase also retained the larger head fins of the YF-22. Many of the F-22A's signature performance and stealth attributes would be tested and further refined with the F-22A EMD Phase2, including its super high speed cruise and stand-off capability, used to initiate long-range strikes against enemies, as well as its lowered fuel consumption and even its walking capability, tuned to reduce terrain vibration. The active jamming capabilities seen on the F-22A were also first tested on the F-22A EMD Phase2, and like its descendant, the F-22A EMD Phase2 is just as capable of achieving electronic warfare superiority against its opponents. In performance trialsMLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 3, pg. 80, TSFIA #12: The Tyrant's Ascension to the Throne. the F-22A EMD Phase2 would attain the outrageous record of taking on 100 F-15 Eagles and 200 F-18 Hornets without a single loss; against the F-16 Fighting Falcon the F-22A EMD Phase boasted an engagement ratio of 1 Raptor to 144 Fighting Falcons. Two F-22A EMD Phase2 units were first sent to Nellis Base in Nevada, where they were used in combat training to evaluate the F-22A EMD Phase2's performance as part of the 65th Combat Training Battalion; Nellis Base was also the place where the Raptor EMD Phase achieved its 100% kill record against the F-15 Eagle, with several wins being in close-quarters and/or melee combat. Four units are later operated by the Infinities Test Flight of the 65th Combat Training Battalion at Yukon Base in Alaska during Project PROMINENCE, where the F-22A EMD Phase2's flawless battle record was maintained throughout the Blue Flag exercises. During the attack on Yukon Base, the F-22A EMD Phase2s were assigned to destroy Soviet G-Bomb research facilities outside the battle area; maintaining operational stealth, the Infinities completed their missons without being discovered, and later returned to Yukon Base to engage both insurgent MiG-29s and the BETA that had been released from underneath the base. YF-22 In 1982, Lieutenant-General Lloyd Vandenburg of the US Army pushed forth his expectations of total defeat for the BETA within a few decades. Citing the importance of the USA to keep its military standards above those of other nations, and the need for the country to secure the G-Elements of each Hive, a proposal was submitted for an area-dominance TSF to make sure that the USA could acquire and keep its new holdings on Earth, allowing the nation to continue to pursue its goal of dominance in the eventual space race. In 1990, with the requirement of a new TSF line with improved anti-BETA and anti-TSF capabilities, the YF-22 entered the final phase of its trials to test its improved anti-TSF capabilities, powerful sensors and avionics for early detection of enemies, viable stealth capability against current sensor systems, super high speed cruise capability for long-range strike capability, and superior combat uptime compared to current TSFs. The YF-22 was trialed in the Mojave Desert with two units, each with a different engine model; N22YX, the first prototype, used the Pratts & Witney YFE119-PW-100 engine, while N22YF, the second prototype, used the General Electronics YFE120-GE-100. Aircraft development was done by Lockweed Mardin, with assistance from Boening and General Dynomics. While the YF-22 was easier to maintain and could operate longer on the field, it was equal in most areas to its rival unit, the YF-23; combat matches between the YF-22 and YF-23 usually ended up as close-range battles where the YF-22 lost in close-combat capability against the YF-23. Out of a total of 40 matches, the YF-22 lost 18 times, won 14 times, tied 5 times, and had 3 voided results. In anti-BETA combat tests using the JIVES simulator system, the YF-23 proved to be the dominant superior over the YF-22 in both general anti-BETA combat and Hive infiltration. However, the YF-22 was ultimately selected as the winner of the ATSF competition; it was easier to maintain, at least compared against the YF-23, and—unlike the YF-23—could be more easily integrated into current US combat doctrine. Trivia *Like the Type-00R and Su-47E, the F-22A is widely regarded by fans as one of the "Big Three" top-tier TSFs in the Muv-Luv multiverse. *In the real world, the F-22A EMD Phase's actual name is just "F-22A EMD" and its looks varies depending on the production number of the plane; the ninth and last EMD Raptor, for example, lacks the nosecone antenna present in earlier EMD models. It is unknown how many F-22A EMD Phase units exist in the Muv-Luv multiverse. *In The Day After, the Raptor's colors have become more muted as opposed to the pure green the Raptors were colored in in Alternative. *In real life, the F-22 is also subject to a total export ban by U.S. federal law. *According to the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Art Book, the F-22 is most related to the F-16 & the F-16XL both in its design and what data was used to build the prototype. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= F-22A 2531DC41.png|An F-22A as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative. F-22A TDA.png|An F-22A as it appears in Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After. Mecha 1 f22 em2.png|An F-22A EMD as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. F-22A EMD Front.png|F-22A EMD Phase, TE Anime. |-|Lineart= 007.jpg|Diagram of the F-22A's Close Combat Dagger storage and deployment. F-22 Raptor the First.jpg|Early design sketch of the F-22A. Several minute differences in design are present. raptorIWall.jpg|Integral Works lineart of the Raptor. |-|Gallery= Muv-Luv Total Eclipse - F-22A EMD Phase 2.jpg|Two F-22A EMD Phase of the ''Infinities'' Test Flight in action. little bo peep.png|An F-22A of the 66th Tactical Armored Battalion stationed in an urban environment. F-22 Raptor 1328156668593.jpg|F-22As of the 66th Tactical Armored Battalion during the 12/5 Incident. Muv-Luv Alternative - New Century TSFs.jpg|Units of the ATSF program. Infinites 1.jpg|Four F-22A EMD Phase of the ''Infinities'' Test Flight. VLCpic-Undercover Burn Squad.jpg|Four F-22A EMD Phase of the ''Infinities'' Test Flight standing over wreckage of unknown origins. VLCpic-AMERICAN evil eye.png|Giving the Evil Eye Infinite mischief.png|The Infinities in a small trench, preparing for the next phase of their mission. Strike vector.png|Two F-22A EMD Phase initiating combat maneuvers. Eagleland.png|N22YX YF-22 Prototype Unit 1 engages an F-15 from behind during combat trials. References Category:TSF Category:Alternative Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After Category:TSFIA